Augustus Autumn
|refid = (Das Wasser des Lebens) (Der Amerikanische Traum und Bring ihn zurück!) |spezial = |darsteller = Peter Gil |fertigkeiten = Große Waffen: 77 → 100 Kleine Waffen: 79 → 100 Sprache: 75 → 100 Energiewaffen: 17 |stufe = 10 → 20 → 30 (Broken Steel) |abgeleitet = Trefferpunkte: 80 → 130 → 180 (nur Broken Steel) DR: 8% |familie = Autumn Senior - Vater |rang = Colonel |erwähnungen = Lonesome Road }} Colonel '''Augustus Autumn' (geboren in 2222) ist der kommandierende Offizier Enklave Truppen im Ödland der Hauptstadt im Jahre 2277 und der Hauptantagonist in Fallout 3. Hintergrund Frühes Leben Augustus wurde auf der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon geboren und aufgewachsen. Sein Vater, Autumn Senior, war ein hochrangiger Wissenschafter bei der Enklave, nach der Zerstörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon durch den Auserwählten im Jahr 2242. Ab da erhielt er Befehle von dem neuen Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten welcher Dick Richardson nachfolgte, der frühere vorsitzender Berater namens John Henry Eden, um alle überlebenden Enklave Truppen zu sammeln und bei der Militärbasis Raven Rock bei der Ostküste unterzubringen. Autumn Senior befolgte diesen Befehl. Augustus' Vater sammelte seine Truppen und ihr Equipment und führte seine Männer Richtung Osten durch das Ödland durch der post-nuklearen USA. Bei der Ankunft der Enklave im Ödland der Hauptstadt, war er der einzige, der wusste, dass John Henry Eden eigentlich eine ZAX Supercomputer Einheit war, die sich ein Ichbewusstsein aneignete. Vor seinem Tod erfuhr er von seinem Sohn, der der Führer der Enklave Streitmacht werden und eventuell den Rang des Offiziers erhalten sollte.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Enklave Militärischer Befehlshaber Als loyaler Soldat und Patriot folgte Augustus Autumn treu den Befehlen des Präsidenten Eden, obwohl der Colonel gelegentlich Unstimmigkeiten mit dem neuen Führer der Enklave hatte. Er vertraute Eden nicht vollständig. Aus Angst, die Methoden des Supercomputers könnten zu extrem sein, behielt er den ZAX-Selbstzerstörungs-Code des Präsidenten in seinem Zimmer als letzte Absicherung. Während die Enklave Project Purity angriff, konfrontiere Autumn James und starb dem Anschein nach, nachdem der Wissenschaftler die Forschungskammer tödlich verstrahlte, um so die Übernahme der Enklave zu verhindern. Autumn schaffte es zu überleben, indem er sich einen mysteriösen Erreger injizierte — wahrscheinlich eine effektivere Abwandlung von Rad-X oder Rad Away. Colonel Autumn ist extrem skrupellos und zeigt kein Bedauern seiner Taten, wie auf unbewaffnete Zivilisten und Gefangene zu schießen, solange es der Enklave von Nutzen ist. Er ist im festen Glauben an den Wiederaufbau der Vereinigten Staaten als eine Nation und Macht in der post-nuklearen Welt und würde beinahe alles tun um diese Vision zu erfüllen. Meinungsverschiedenheiten Die Spannung zwischen President Eden und dem Colonel ließen letztendlich die Loyalität Autumn's schwanken, als er die Befehle des Präsidenten missachtete und und das Kommando über den humanen Anteil der Enklave Streitkraft in Raven Rock an sich riss und zum Jefferson Memorial schickte, um eine letzte Offensive durchzuführen. Entgegengesetzt der Vision Eden's, alle "unreinen" Bevölkerungsteile des Ödlands zu eliminieren, schien es Colonel Autumn's Hauptziel die Macht der Enklave auf die gesamte Nation aus zu dehnen, um sie zu beherrschen. Als er vorhatte, das aufbereitete Wasser am Aufbereiter zu nutzen, hatte er eher vor die Leute im Ödland der Hauptstadt vom der Herrschaft der Enklave zu überzeugen als zu töten. Ebenso war er nicht ganz herzlos, denn es ist möglich, ihn in der finalen Gegenüberstellung davon zu überzeugen, einfach wegzugehen. Sollte Broken Steel installiert sein, kann man Ältester Owyn Lyons sagen hören: "Er/Sie hat ihn einfach gehen lassen?..." während der zweiwöchigen Ohnmacht. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht thumb|220px|Autumn injiziert sich eine unbekannte Substanz mit der er dem Strahlentod entgeht. Quests * Das Wasser des Lebens: Colonel Autumn wird das erste mal getroffen, während der Einsame Wanderer in der Quest im Project Purity Kontrollraum am Jefferson Memorial mit James und Janice Kaplinski eingesperrt ist. Er verkündet die Absicht der Enklave - das Projekt in Beschlag zu nehmen und demonstriert tödlich, wie ernst er es meint, indem er Janice tötet, um James zur Kooperation zu zwingen. Stattdessen fährt James das Projekt runter und flutet den Bereich mit Strahlung vom Aufbereiter mit der Absicht, Autumn und seine Männer zu töten. James unterliegt der Strahlung und stirbt, während Autumn sich erweitertes Rad Away oder Rad-X spritzt. * Auf der Suche nach dem Garten Eden: Colonel Autumn wird am Ende der Quest wiedergesehen. Er kniet über dem Einsamen Wanderer bevor er/sie das Bewusstsein verliert, nachdem er/sie durch eine Impulsgranate der Enklave betäubt wurde. * Der amerikanische Traum: In Raven Rock verhört Autumn den Einsamen Wanderer und fordert den Aktivierungscode für den Aufbereiter. Der Spieler kann ihm den richtigen Code geben (was bewirkt, dass der Colonel ihn/sie hinrichtet), ihm aber auch den falschen geben oder ihn einfach beschimpfen. Bei den letzteren zwei wird Autumn von Eden unterbrochen, der den Spieler daraufhin befreit. Colonel Autumn ist später im Raven Rock Übertragungssystem und informiert alle Enklavetruppen, dass der Spieler ein feindliches Ziel ist und die Befehle des Präsidenten zu ignorieren sind. * Bring ihn zurück!: Autumn wird letztendlich vom Spieler am Ende der Quest konfrontiert, wieder außerhalb des Kontrollraums des Aufbereiters. Er wird von zwei Leibwächtern begleitet. Hochgelevelte Enklave Soldaten, die mit Tesla power armor und mit Gatling lasers oder miniguns ausgerüstet sind. Der Spieler hat die Wahl, Autumn und seine Männer zu bekämpfen, oder ihn durch 2 aufeinanderfolgende, schwere, aber faire Sprachenherausforderungen zu überzeugen, friedlich zu gehen. Ein Sprachteil beinhaltet die Überzeugung, Autumn von den verrückten Plänen Präsident Eden's abzulassen und den Trick zu beenden; sofern Raven Rock zerstört wurde. Der andere, einfachere Teil ist verfügbar, in welchem der Spieler Autumn davon überzeugt, dass er nichts mehr hat, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Inventar * Nur während Bring ihn zurück! Infos * Es ist möglich in den Raum zu kommen, in dem er, James, Janice, und die Enklave Soldaten sind, bevor sich die Tür schließt und dort jeden auszubeuten. (Dieser Trick ist recht nutzlos, da es keinen Weg rausgibt, außer man nutzt den Konsolenebefehl TLC ). * Es ist möglich, dass Colonel Autumn John Henry Eden wie einen Puppenspieler benutzt. Das ist dadurch gegeben, dass er nur mit Eden spricht, dabei isoliert er Eden von den Enklave Soldaten. (Das ist jedoch nicht ganz richtig, seit es Lt. Williams möglich war, Eden direkt zu kontaktieren). Eine andere Möglichkeit ist es, wenn Autumn den Truppen befiehlt, die Befehle von Eden zu missachten und den Einsamen Wanderer zu töten. Sie scheinen darüber fast schon froh zu sein, anstatt wiederwillig zu sein, da sie dem Befehl des Präsidenten, nicht anzugreifen, keinen Gehorsam leisten. Das ist ziemlich wiedersprüchig, wenn man Autumn beim Aufbereiter überzeugen möchte und er dann sagt: "Ich habe geschworen, die Präsidentschaft zu beschützen, die Kette der Befehle einzuhalten." * Während des letzten Gefechts mit Autumn, kann man einen seiner Leibwächter töten, eventuell hebt er dessen Minigun oder Gatling-Laser auf, den er gekonnt nutzt und dadurch gefährlicher wird. * Nach dem Vollenden der Quest Das Wasser des Lebens, kann Colonel Autumn im Radio Enklave gehört werden, wie er die Bewohner des Ödland der Hauptstadt vor der Mission der Enklave warnt und betont, sich nicht einzumischen. * Sollte sein Körper im letzten Kampf unter die Absperrung unter dem Kontrollraum des Aufbereiters fallen, wird der Körper unerreich- und plünderbar sein. Bemerkenswerte Zitate * "Furthemore, you are to assist Enclave scientists in assuming control of the administration and operation of this facility at once." noicon|135px * "When you see the Enclave, you see the United States Government. We are authorized to restore order and civility, by any means necessary." noicon|135px * "Sir this is the last time I am going to repeat myself. Stand down at once and turn over control of this facility." noicon|135px * "The prisoner from Vault 101 is to be shot on sight, I repeat shot on sight. This is an order." noicon|135px * "I should have killed you right away. We have the GECK, we'll get the code, we don't need you." noicon|135px Vorkommen Augustus Autumn kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor allerdings wird er in dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Lonesome Road erwähnt. Galerie Col Autumns uniform.png|Autummn's Uniform Raven Rock - The Autumn's Room.jpg|Autumn's Quartier in Raven Rock Autumn's ultimatum.jpg Autumn CA1.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Colonel Autumm Einzelnachweise en:Augustus Autumn es:Augustus Autumn fa:Augustus Autumn fi:Augustus Autumn fr:Augustus Autumn pl:Augustus Autumn ru:Полковник Отем uk:Полковник Отем zh:Augustus Autumn Kategorie:Raven Rock Charaktere Kategorie:Lonesome Road nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Enklave Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner